Dragon (TV series)
Dragon is a Canadian German Korean clay animated TV show, centering the world of where Dragon does many things everyday with his friends, Alligator, Beaver, Ostrich, Mail Mouse. Things have switched since then by animation when the show got renewed for seasons four to eight from clay animation into a mix of the following animations digital 3D, CGI, 2D and clay-animation, for seasons 4 to 6. The ending has changed since those two seasons The show formerly aired on Treehouse TV until June 30, 2012, but repeats on TOF Studios June 13, 2009-present and Knowledge Kids 2013-present, and it has also been on Qubo which it had ended as well. Dragon and his friends Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, and Mail Mouse are created by Phil Marcus from Quack Quack Animation and Trickfilmland where they make them animated moving and walking with the poses. About the series According to Qubo (qubo.com) Produced in claymation, Dragon is based on the popular books by author Dav Pilkey, creator of the best-selling Captain Underpants series. Dragon is a friendly blue dragon whose unique perspective on life creates fun, child friendly situations. Episodes are divided into short chapters in order to emphasize all learning moments. For all the stories, Frank Meschkuleit provides all the character voices and he is the narrator. Dragon's colorful friends include Cat, Mailmouse, Alligator, Beaver, and Ostrich. Whether inventing games, searching for treasure, or setting up a party, happy go lucky Dragon and his friends work together to make everyday sunny and special. While the series calm and steady pace without a lot of quick scene changes, busy music or sound effects may seem slow to the adult viewer, young children are better able to understand and reflect what they are viewing. And Dragon's charming storylines explore themes identifiable to all children friendship, being afraid and trying new things. According to Treehouse TV Based on the renowned books by beloved children's author, David Pilkey The Adventures of Captain Underpants, The Dumb Bunnies, Dragon is a new claymation series for preschoolers that captures the endearing and insightful life stories of the loveable hero, Dragon. Set in an imaginary animal world where ostriches work in stores Ostrich, mice deliver the mail Mail Mouse, beavers fixing things Beaver, dragons knitting clothes Dragon, and alligators making music Alligator, the series playfully explores themes that are universally identifiable to children, including wanting a friend, being afraid of the dark and trying not to eat too much candy and ice cream. There are 3 males (boys) Dragon, Alligator, Beaver, and 3 females (girls) Ostrich, Mail Mouse, Cat in the series, 2 females Ostrich and Mail Mouse as Dragon's friends, because Cat is just his pet even though she's a female too. Dragon is the only one with a car, but he can sometimes walk, his friends Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, and Mail Mouse don't have cars like him because they all have different personalities and different objects, Alligator owns a skateboard and scooter but sometimes walks on foot, Ostrich doesn't own anything, she's always walking on foot, Beaver doesn't own anything either, he just walks by foot, Mail Mouse owns a mailbag and delivers mail so she wouldn't have a car if it's impossible for her carrying mail, which is why she walks by foot. During the episodes, the background music plays which sounds very similar to the end credits music, and after each episode ends, the end credits show a blue background in the form of Dragon since he's blue, which could be his skin, due to the fact that the story takes place of a blue dragon and has special needs. Dragon, Alligator, and Ostrich are the 3 animals that are naked and don't wear anything, Beaver and Mail Mouse are the only 2 animals that wear clothes, Beaver wears diaper shaped overalls for wood working, and for nothing if he just wants to, Mail Mouse wears a blue mail shirt and blue mail hat for the fact that she's got a job delivering mail which is what she's supposed to wear, but in the books, she's not wearing anything, there are 3 unclothing animals and 2 clothing animals. Differences in the books and the show, Dragon is just his usual self, Alligator can be seen in the book too but he's renamed Crocodile, and he's sort of making of fun Dragon in the books which could've been them not being friends yet, he's sometimes seen with a fox namely Fox that makes no appearance in the show, Ostrich doesn't seem to be in the books, Beaver is not in the books either, Mail Mouse is in the books but she's not wearing a mail shirt and mail hat, there are other animals namely Hippo, Squirrel, Fox, Pig, Owl, and many more that haven't made appearances in the show, but only the books. A Friend For Dragon is the first episode of the series, but there are differences of what it's about in the show and the books, there's even a book about it too, in the show, Dragon asks his friends Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, and Mail Mouse if they want to play and spend time with him which they're all unable to due to the fact that they're busy and have things to do, and uses a rock as his friend, but in the book, Dragon asks Squirrel, Hippo, and Crocodile originally Alligator that turns out being grumpy if they wanna be friends with him, but they tell him off saying they're unable to, and he uses an apple as his friend. Characters Season 1 debuts *Alligator: He calls Dragon Little Blue Dude and sometimes by his real name, he enjoys playing his bongos and spending most of his time with Dragon because he's usually the only friend Dragon hangs out with more, he appears in most episodes but is absent in some, he's green with a long nose, a stomach with lines across, and big eyes. *Beaver: He likes to do anything but sometimes grumpy on rare occasions, he enjoys fixing things for his friends and loves having so many sticks lying around his yard, he loves helping Dragon cleanup his house and he's always repeating Yes and No after finishing a sentence or just for fun, his catchphrases are usually Oakie Dokie, Looking Good, and Clean As A Whistle, however, he would easily just say Oh as well as one of his catchphrases. he makes his appearance in most episodes but is sometimes absent in a few episodes, he's brown and wears blue or green overalls that's shaped like underwear with pants sleeves cut off, he has big teeth down his mouth and a big flat tail. *Cat: She is a cat who doesn't like to do much. She was adopted by Dragon as her owner, she's lazy and doesn't enjoy spending much time with Dragon or his friends whenever they're visiting him at his house, she appears in a few episodes but is absent in some because she sometimes not seen anywhere in Dragon's house, she's gray with black stripes and a gray nose with a white circle around and she has a white stomach. *Dragon: He likes to do things all in one day, he's always the main character and the host of the show and is always getting major roles, however, for the exception of Ostrich To The Rescue, he's absent in only 1 segment of that episode Looking For Trouble, however, he's still the only character that appears in every episode of the series, he makes up ideas for what he loves doing for fun with his friends, he sometimes causes trouble and accidents for his friends whenever he tries helping them with something because he still cares about them no matter what, and he enjoys mixing foods together with things in different ways, he spends most of his time with his best friend Alligator because Alligator is usually the only friend Dragon spends time with more and is not too busy most of his life, sometimes his catchphrase would be Oh No, and he sometimes says yippee-eye-oh-tie-yay! as one of his catchphrases, he's blue with a purple line and blue triangle scales that go down from his back to his tail, he has a big nose and white horns on 2 sides of his head, he even has a big stomach and little eyes, he lives in a white house with a red roof and has a crescent moon on the front of his house and a sun on the back of it, during the end credits, the blue background as the end credits are rolling is blue which is the same color as him. *Mail Mouse: She comes and delivers the mail, she calls Dragon a good friend whenever he helps her in need of something, but she got a little bossy with him about cleaning up his house just because it was messy, she got mad at Beaver when she thought it was him that glued her mailbag back together and to the grass, she's never seen where she lives or her house not seen either, she makes most appearances in most episodes but doesn't appear in every episode, she wears a blue mail suit and a blue mail hat, she's got big long ears. *Ostrich: She runs the store in town and she always wants to be a superhero at her spare time, she only had 1 major role in Ostrich To The Rescue instead of Dragon since he was a minor character for the only time just like his other friends, her house is never seen in the show but it's sometimes mentioned a couple times, her residence is usually her grocery store where everyone visits her sometimes, she has a long purple neck and purple legs with polka dots, she appears in most episodes but not every episode, she has a yellow beak and white wings on her back, she also has a red head with the form of her eye brows. Season 4 debuts * Manon: She always has her spare time to hang out with Dragon and her other friends. * Manon's friends: They're always taking debuts in every new episode of season 5. * Yure: She does anything she can to get out of the imaginary world of Dragon's after thinking. Season 5 debuts * Check the episode Baseball Dragon to see the debuts, since that's a season 5 episode. Episodes See also: Dragon Intersitials # A Comedy About Animal Friends # A Day At The Mall # A Day Without Dragon # A Day Out Fishing # A Friend For Dragon # A Great Easter at Dragon's # A Holiday In The City # A Night at Camping # A Problem In Town # A Sick Day for Tennar # A Seriously Hard Day Out With Tennar and Alligator # A Tickle To Dragon # A Trip To The Claymation Studio # A Trip To The Special Clock Shop # A Trip To The Supermarket # An Announcement About New Friends # Acrobat Mail Mouse # Alligator The Bossy Friend # Alligator Annoys Dragon # Alligator Babysits Cat # Alligator Breaks His Bongos # Alligator Cheats # Alligator Gets Interrupted # Alligator Makes A Racing Track # Alligator Reads # Alligator Under Construction # Alligator's Cake # Alligator Feels Homesick # Alligator Sings About Tommy And Tallulah # Alligator Shares # Alligator's Alone Time # Alligator's Basketball Game # Alligator's Ball # Alligator's Bath # Alligator's Big Lies # Alligator's Birthday # Alligator's Brain Freeze # Alligator's Bubble Blowing # Alligator's Bully # Alligator's Butterfly # Alligator's Castle # Alligator's Caterpillar # Alligator's Cellar # Alligator's Checkup # Alligator's Chess Game # Alligator's Chicken Coop # Alligator's Day Off # Alligator's Detective Mystery # Alligator's Dragonfly # Alligator's Drums # Alligator's Dwarf # Alligator's Foot Injury # Alligator's Funfair # Alligator's House Special # Alligator's Indoor Activities # Alligator's Lost Bongos # Alligator's Lost Sock # Alligator's Massage Chair # Alligator's Missing Hammock # Alligator's Monkey Dance # Alligator's Morning Stretch # Alligator's Music Club # Alligator's Music Lesson # Alligator's Music Show # Alligator's Music Test # Alligator's Non-Favorite Day # Alligator's Outdoor Fun # Alligator's Piano # Alligator's Piano Lesson # Alligator's Popcorn Party # Alligator's Race Car # Alligator's School Janitor Job # Alligator's Secret Mission # Alligator's Small Tale # Alligator's Snowman # Alligator's Sore Throat # Alligator's Special Day # Alligator's Spelling Test # Alligator's Tiger Chase # Alligator's Tropical Place # Alligator's Tooth # Alligator's TV # Alligator's Unfair Day # Alligator's Videotapes # Alma and Baron Fight # Alma Feels Sick # Alma Gets Interrupted # Alma Records # Alma Meets Tommy And Tallulah # Alma Wins A Trophy # Alma's Flying Hat # Alma's Hiccups # Alma's New Car # Alma's Special Day # Another Friend For Dragon And His Friends # Ballot Ostrich # Baron and Dragon's Day Out # Baron Gets Interrupted # Baron's Trip to the Zoo # Baseball Dragon # Baz's Toy Block House # Beaver Surprises Dragon # Beaver And Manon's Date # Beaver Asks A Question # Beaver Be Like # Beaver Exercises # Beaver Burns His Hands # Beaver Cries About Manon # Beaver Flies # Beaver Gets Interrupted # Beaver Scrapes His Hand # Beaver Sweats # Beaver Feels Left Out # Beaver Babysits Cat # Beaver Gets Lost In The Woods # Beaver Gets Locked In The Convenience Store # Beaver Gets Stinky # Beaver Gets The Answer # Beaver Goes Berry Picking # Beaver Goes Rock Climbing # Beaver Hurts His Bum # Beaver Insults His Mean Teacher # Beaver Loses His Trusts # Beaver Mind Reads # Beaver On Strike # Beaver On The Case # Beaver On The Loose # Beaver Passes Out # Beaver Plays Go Fish # Beaver Talks Back To His Mean Teacher # Beaver Tells Time # Beaver The Builder # Beaver Wants To Go Home # Beaver's Accident # Beaver's Amnesia # Beaver's Back Massage # Beaver's Bad Breath # Beaver's Bad Fridge # Beaver's Basement # Beaver's Bath Time # Beaver's Birthday # Beaver's Big Jump # Beaver's Block Tower # Beaver's Blue Cheese # Beaver's Boom Box # Beaver's Broken Telephone # Beaver's Broadcast Commercial # Beaver's Bumblebee Dance # Beaver's Bum Toss # Beaver's Cabbage Soup # Beaver's Can Opener # Beaver's Centipede # Beaver's Clown # Beaver's Cold # Beaver's Cowboy Hat # Beaver's Dam # Beaver's Diaper Washing # Beaver's Dream # Beaver's Ear Bugs # Beaver's Elf # Beaver's Experiment # Beaver's Exercise Club # Beaver's Fairy Dream # Beaver's Feather Duster # Beaver's First Day Of School # Beaver's First Letter # Beaver's Fire Drill Lesson # Beaver's Footprints # Beaver's Fumigation # Beaver's Gas Leak # Beaver's Genie # Beaver's Get Well Present # Beaver's Grocery Job # Beaver's Gloomy Day # Beaver's Guessing Game # Beaver's Hardware Store # Beaver's Hot Air Balloon # Beaver's Horn # Beaver's House Gets Fumigated # Beaver's Housemate # Beaver's Ice Cream Sandwich # Beaver's Inflation # Beaver's Invitation # Beaver's Itchy Ear # Beaver's Itchy Foot # Beaver's Jokes # Beaver's Math Test # Beaver's Melody # Beaver's Mountain Hike # Beaver's Midnight Snack # Beaver's Mistake # Beaver's Lamp # Beaver's Laundry Day # Beaver's Lazy Day # Beaver's Lobster # Beaver's Lobster Dinner # Beaver's Lost Toy # Beaver's Love Video # Beaver's Meltdown # Beaver's Missing Hammock # Beaver's Name Game # Beaver's New Bike # Beaver's New Look # Beaver's Nightmare # Beaver's Noisy Day # Beaver's Noisy House # Beaver's Nursery Rhyme Songs # Beaver's Odor # Beaver's Owl # Beaver's Over Reaction # Beaver's Pet Store # Beaver's Penny # Beaver's Pajamas # Beaver's Rainbow # Beaver's Rehearsal # Beaver's Rodeo Dance # Beaver's Scary Movie # Beaver's Skunk # Beaver's Silent Treatment # Beaver's Slime # Beaver's Snow Tower # Beaver's Stinky Burp # Beaver's Stinky Cheese # Beaver's Stinky Job # Beaver's Stinky Tent # Beaver's Stuffy Nose # Beaver's Sniffles # Beaver's Soda # Beaver's Sore Tail # Beaver's Special Day # Beaver's Special Rock # Beaver's Speech # Beaver's Spectra-Animated Effects # Beaver's Stinky Feet # Beaver's Stinky Socks # Beaver's Stinky Teeth # Beaver's Sticker Album # Beaver's Sun And Rain Dance # Beaver's Surgery # Beaver's Sweet And Sour Candy # Beaver's Talent Show # Beaver's Tanning Bed # Beaver's Tantrum # Beaver's Tired And Dozy Day # Beaver's Trailer # Beaver's Trampoline # Beaver's Tutu # Beaver's Tutu Dance # Beaver's Upset Stomach # Beaver's Vanilla # Beaver's Wardrobe # Beaver's Weight Gain # Beaver's Wheel Barrel # Beaver's Whoopee Cushion # Beaver's Wrestling Match # Behavior Chart Day # Bingo and Dragon's Fight # Bingo and Melba Go To The Pizzeria # Bingo's Ball # Bingo's Footprints # Bingo's Powers # Bingo's Safari Game # Burping Contest # Camping Out With Dragon # Cat's Alliance # Cat's Amazing Surprise # Cat's Birthday # Cat's Blanket # Cat's Blanket Fort # Cat's First Adoption Remembering # Cat's Funeral # Cat's New Trick # Cat's Pet Shop # Cat's Shady Shelter # Cat's Tuna Sandwich # Cat's Watch Over # Color Me Ostrich! # Dragon's Diaper Game # Dragon And Alligator's Argument # Dragon And Beaver Count Stars # Dragon And Beaver Feel Left # Dragon And Beaver Go Fishing # Dragon And Beaver Play With Balloons # Dragon And Beaver's Bouncy Ball # Dragon And Beaver's Letter # Dragon And Beaver's Night Out With Friends # Dragon And Beaver's Yodeling Party # Dragon And Friends At The Beach # Dodgeball Dragon # Doctor Dragon # Dragon And Friends At The North Pole # Dragon And Friends Get A Special Trip # Dragon And Friends Get Locked In School # Dragon And Friends Meet Lachy And Simon # Dragon And Friends Visit The Animation Studio # Dragon And Friends Go To The Amusement Park # Dragon And Friends Go To The Carnival # Dragon And Friends Get Locked Up In The Mall # Dragon And Friends Help Manon With Her Chores # Dragon And Friends Help Out With Tommy # Dragon and Friends In Cartoon World # Dragon And Friends In Real Life # Dragon And Friends Look After Manon's House # Dragon And Friends Look For Tallulah's Meatball # Dragon And Friends Meet Tommy and Tallulah # Dragon And Manon's Together Time # Dragon At The Water Park # Dragon At A Construction Site # Dragon At A Hotel # Dragon At The Movie Theater # Dragon Babysits A Fern # Dragon Borrows A Hammer # Dragon Causes Trouble # Dragon Collects Stamps # Dragon Copies Beaver and Bobby # Dragon Does Nice Things # Dragon Fixes Beaver's Toy # Dragon Follows The Road's Rules # Dragon Impresses Manon # Dragon In Dreamland # Dragon's French Toast Breakfast # Dragon Gets Interrupted # Dragon Gets Lost In The Woods # Dragon Goes Apple Picking # Dragon Gets A Job # Dragon Goes Bowling # Dragon Goes Camping # Dragon Goes Clockwise To Counter Clockwise # Dragon Goes Puddle Jumping # Dragon Goes To The Circus # Dragon Goes To Manon's House # Dragon Goes To The Mall # Dragon Goes To The Hospital # Dragon Goes Scuba Diving # Dragon Goes Skydiving # Dragon Goes Swimming # Dragon Goes Wilderness Exploring # Dragon Helps Beaver # Dragon Hits Alligator # Dragon In The End Credits # Dragon In Outer Space # Dragon Leaves His Fridge Open # Dragon Looks For Cat # Dragon Loses His Voice # Dragon Learns To Skate # Dragon Makes A Fortune # Dragon Makes Too Much Noise # Dragon Minds His Manners # Dragon Misses Manon # Dragon On The Move # Dragon Passes The Time # Dragon Plants A Tree # Dragon Plays Miniature Golf # Dragon Plays Peek-A-Boo # Dragon Practices # Dragon Puts on a Play # Dragon Pushes Beaver # Dragon Runs The Store # Dragon Runs Up A Bath # Dragon Shows Off # Dragon Solves A Mystery # Dragon Stops Being A Showoff # Dragon Surprises Ostrich # Dragon Starts A Clubhouse For All # Dragon The Actor # Dragon The Brave Knight # Dragon The Copycat # Dragon The Funny Friend # Dragon The Hall Monitor # Dragon The Hockey Player # Dragon The Magician # Dragon The Movie (movie special) # Dragon The Outback Explorer # Dragon The Prankster # Dragon The Rude Friend # Dragon The Teacher # Dragon Visits The Farm # Dragon's Apple Crunch # Dragon's Amazing Day # Dragon's Armadillo # Dragon's April Fools # Dragon's Artwork # Dragon's Attic # Dragon's Audition # Dragon's Auditorium # Dragon's Bad Day # Dragon's Band # Dragon's Barn Dance # Dragon's Bedtime Story # Dragon's Best Friend Club # Dragon's Be My Valentine # Dragon's Birthday # Dragon's Big Decision # Dragon's Big Itch # Dragon's Body Game # Dragon's Bogeyman # Dragon's Bubbles # Dragon's New Bike # Dragon's Car Breaks Down # Dragon's Carrot # Dragon's Cat # Dragon's Chemistry Test # Dragon's Chocolate Trophy # Dragon's Christmas Hats # Dragon's Chip Party # Dragon's Chocolate # Dragon's Chicken Pox # Dragon's Childhood # Dragon's Clog Dance # Dragon's Compass # Dragon's Commercial # Dragon's Costume Party # Dragon's Cookie Supplies # Dragon's Crying Day # Dragon's Cuckoo Clock # Dragon's Day Dream # Dragon's Dance Tutu # Dragon's Diaper Dream # Dragon's Diaper Game # Dragon's Dentist Appointment # Dragon's Dummy # Dragon's Duet # Dragon's Etiquette Lesson # Dragon's Fashion Show # Dragon's Faith # Dragon's Fall Collection # Dragon's Fall Fair # Dragon's Fairytale # Dragon's Favor # Dragon's Fence Painting # Dragon's Fizzy Problem # Dragon's Fortune # Dragon's Fossil # Dragon's Fly # Dragon's Friends Day # Dragon's Freezing House # Dragon's Funny Noise # Dragon's Funky Beat # Dragon's Furniture Store # Dragon's Great Grandma # Dragon's Great Grandpa # Dragon's Grandparents # Dragon's Grumpy Pal # Dragon's Healthy Song # Dragon Gets Bullied # Dragon And Alligator's Big Splash # Dragon's Elevator # Dragon's Goblin # Dragon's Halloween # Dragon's Haunted House Mystery # Dragon's Headache # Dragon's Hiccups # Dragon's High School Diploma # Dragon's High School Picture # Dragon's Hockey Game # Dragon's Holiday # Dragon's Holiday: Spoiled # Dragon's House Party # Dragon's Haul at School # Dragon's Hauling Heave # Dragon's Ice Castle # Dragon's Ice Cream Factory # Dragon's Ice Sculpture # Dragon's Ice Skating Party # Dragon's Igloo # Dragon's Inside Out Day # Dragon's Invention # Dragon's Invention Journey # Dragon's Jack-in-the-Box # Dragon's Just Like Cat and Mouse Argument # Dragon's Just-Up New Stand # Dragon's Junk Food Party # Dragon's Karaoke Machine # Dragon's Lazy Sunday # Dragon's Lab # Dragon's Lantern # Dragon's Lemonade Stand # Dragon Learns To Use Flash # Dragon's Library Card # Dragon's Lion # Dragon's Lollipop # Dragon's Lucky Day # Dragon's Magic Mirror # Dragon's Magic Show # Dragon's Merry Christmas # Dragon's Museum Trip # Dragon's Mixed Up Day # Dragon's Moon # Dragon's Monkey Business # Dragon's Monologue # Dragon's Movie # Dragon's Movie Camera # Dragon's Movie in the Outback # Dragon's Music Video # Dragon's New Alliance # Dragon's New Brownie Recipe # Dragon's New Bed # Dragon's New Cellphone # Dragon's New Dance # Dragon's New Friends # Dragon's New Game # Dragon's New Hobby # Dragon's New Ice Skate Rink # Dragon's New Teacher # Dragon's News Stand # Dragon's Nightmare # Dragon's Nightmare Party # Dragon's Obsession With Mazes # Dragon's Oval-Counting # Dragon's Oven Problems # Dragon's Package # Dragon's Parade # Dragon's Party # Dragon's Pancake Breakfast # Dragon's Pie Fair # Dragon's Pirate Adventure # Dragon's Photo Album # Dragon's Picks # Dragon's Picnic # Dragon's Picnic At The Park With Friends # Dragon's Pictures # Dragon's Piggy Banks # Dragon's Pizza Store # Dragon's Prance with Wolves # Dragon's Presentation # Dragon's Promotion # Dragon's Poem # Dragon's Pool Party # Dragon's Punishment Day # Dragon's Quarrel # Dragon's Race # Dragon's Radio # Dragon's Rainy Day Fun # Dragon's Rehearsal Dinner # Dragon's Restaurant Party # Dragon's Robot # Dragon's Rough Day # Dragon's Ruined Fridge # Dragon's Ruined Party # Dragon's Sad Day # Dragon's Sauna # Dragon's Sayings # Dragon's Scavenger Hunt # Dragon's Scary Life # Dragon's School Orientation # Dragon's School Field Trip # Dragon's Shadow # Dragon's Shower # Dragon's Sick Day # Dragon's Silly Day # Dragon's Silly Story # Dragon's Sing Along Party # Dragon's Science Project # Dragon's Sled Ride # Dragon's Sleepover # Dragon's Slumber Party # Dragon's Snail # Dragon's Snowy Day # Dragon's Snuffly Day # Dragon's Songs # Dragon's Special Day # Dragon's Spelling Bee # Dragon's Spider # Dragon's Spicy Potion # Dragon's Spring Break # Dragon's Spring Celebration # Dragon's Spring Cleaning # Dragon's Squeaky Socks # Dragon's Stink Cabbage # Dragon's Stinky Day # Dragon's Stinky Oven # Dragon's Surprise Party # Dragon's Subject # Dragon's Suspect # Dragon's Summer Job # Dragon's Summer Vacation # Dragon's Suggestion # Dragon's Sun # Dragon's Talking Parrot # Dragon's Thanksgiving # Dragon's Time Machine # Dragon's Tired Day # Dragon's Tire # Dragon's Toboggan # Dragon's Toaster # Dragon's Toy Airplane # Dragon's Train # Dragon's Treasure Hunt # Dragon's Troll # Dragon's Tricks And Treats # Dragon's Trumpet # Dragon's Underwear # Dragon's Underwear Party # Dragon's Upside Down House # Dragon's Vacuum Cleaner # Dragon's Vacuum Cleaner Madness # Dragon's Valentine's Day # Dragon's Video Game # Dragon's Wagon # Dragon's Xylophone # Dragon's Xylophone Music # Dragon's Yard Sale # Dragon's Yippee Io Ki-Yay Party # Dragon's Zany Vacation # Dragon's Zoo Trip # Easter Bunny Dragon # Everyone's Night Light # Everyone's Sandwich Game # Fall Down Day For Everyone # Good Morning In Dragon's Town # Good Afternoon Dragon and Friends # Good Night Dragon and Friends # Go Dragon Go # Gone With The Wind # Haunted House Scares # Hickory Dickory Dock Mail Mouse Went Up The Clock # Hide And Seek Dragon # How Dragon Met Alligator # How Dragon Met Beaver # How Dragon Met Ostrich # How Dragon Met Mail Mouse # Invisible Dragon # Invisible Alligator # Invisible World # Jelly Sandwich Day For Everyone # Jester Beaver # King Alligator # King Dragon # Lachy and Cat Sing-Along # Lachy of the Jungle # Lachy's Magic Mirror # Lachy's Science Invention # Manon Bakes With Tallulah and Dragon # Manon And Alligator's Day Out # Manon Delivers Sticks To Beaver # Manon Gets Interrupted # Manon In Wonderland # Manon Meets Dragon's Friends (special episode of season 6) # Manon Makes A Deal With Dragon # Manon Makes A Present For Alligator # Manon Makes A Special Toy For Bingo # Manon Recycles # Manon, Beautiful Princess # Manon Visits Dragon's House # Manon's Blueberries # Manon's Easter Egg Hunt # Manon's Gift To Dragon # Manon's Farm Work # Manon's Hugs # Manon's Invention # Manon's Kisses # Manon's Dinner # Manon's Flute Lesson # Manon's Mansion # Manon's Makeup # Manon's Spa Treatment # Manon's Special Day # Manon's Song # Manon's Vacation # Manon's Vacation Jar # Meet Neeko and Tetsou # Mouse-Catcher Ostrich # Monster In The House # Mail Mouse Delivers Cookies To Manon's House # Mail Mouse Gets Interrupted # Mail Mouse Knows Best # Mail Mouse's Ballet Class # Mail Mouse's Birthday # Mail Mouse's Concert # Mail Mouse's Dance Recital # Mail Mouse's Delivering Contest # Mail Mouse's Fairy Tale Story # Mail Mouse's New House # Mail Mouse's New Mail Bag # Mail Mouse's New Job # Mail Mouse's Race # Mail Mouse's Spanish Lesson # Mail Mouse's Special Day # Mail Mouse's Stamp Picture # Mail Mouse's Tap Dancing # Mail Mouse's Tea Party # Melba's Business # Melba's Comedy Club # Melba's Domino House # Musical Chairs # New Kid In Town # New School Principal # No Tears Dragon And Beaver # Opera Day # Ostrich Has A Vacation # Ostrich Gets Interrupted # Ostrich Gets Replaced # Ostrich To The Rescue # Ostrich Turns Yellow # Ostrich Pretends To Be Hurt # Ostrich's Acting Class # Ostrich's Birthday # Ostrich's Cooking Show # Ostrich's Dominoes # Ostrich's Dance Lesson # Ostrich's Day Out # Ostrich's Invisible Store # Ostrich's Leprechaun # Ostrich's Masterpiece # Ostrich's Mountain Of Mangoes # Ostrich's Special Day # Ostrich's Replacement # Pardon Me, Please # Pirate Dragon And Captain Alligator # Pirate Ship Adventure # Pedro Cleans Up The Pond # Pedro Gets A Package # Pedro Gets Interrupted # Pedro Meets The Wonderful Wizard of Oz # Pedro Yells At Beaver # Pedro Spends Time With Beaver # Pedro's Hide-and-Seek Game # Pedro's Night Light # Pedro's Peanut Butter Robot # Pedro's Rocket Ship # Pedro's Soundboard # Pedro's Tickle-Me-Tail # Prince Lachy # Queen Manon # Sidekick Dragon # Sing, Cat, Sing! # Snowflakes # SOS Spread-Sheet Dragon # Star-Gazing Dragon # Strange New World! # Strongman Beaver # Super Lachy # Superhero Friends # Tennar Won't Crow # The Best A Dragon Can Be # There's A Burglar In Dragon's House # Time To Wake Up For Work # Trick Or Treating In The Woods # Tallulah and Tommy's Costume Party # Tallulah and Tommy's Restaurant # Tallulah and Tommy's Supermarket # Tallulah the Queen # Tallulah's Amazing Day # Tallulah's Big Scare # Tallulah's Cloning Machine # Tallulah's Cooling Off Day # Tallulah's Jelly Sandwich Problem # Tallulah's Sad Day # The Seven Manons and Friends # Tommy And Dragon Hang Out With Pedro # Tommy And Baron Celebrate # Tommy And Beaver's Picnic # Tommy The Coke Do-er # Tommy The Dragon # Tommy The Ghost # Tommy The Knight # Tommy The Magician # Tommy The Prince # Tommy The Teacher # Tommy's Amazing Surprise # Tommy's Amazing Fly-Bye Umbrella # Tommy's Birthday # Tommy's Campout # Tommy's Costume # Tommy's Halloween # Tommy's Movie Theater # Tommy's Science Portal # Tommy's Science Practice # Tourist Dragon # Town Parade # Unfair Dragon # What More Could A Dragon Ask For? # What's That Stinky Smell? # Where's Feta? # Yure and Beaver's Little Problem # You-Know-Who's Here! # Zany Dragon # Zoo World Category:Shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Shorts Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:Television programs based on children's books